


Once Upon A Drabble

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles used for the Qoute prompts on Facebook that are not apart of Lucas-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 23 '13

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and pairings will be added as they are posted. Chapter titles are the dates of the prompt, not necessarily when written.

_"There's some good in this world and it's worth fighting for"_   
**\- Samwise Gamgee 'The Lord of the Rings'**

* * *

 

“How do you do it?” David looked up at his daughter who sat a few feet away. She was staring straight ahead, with the glazed looked that told him that was she was looking at wasn’t something he could see.

“Do what?”

“Deal with all of...this. All the heartache, the near death experiences, the actual death experiences. How do you manage to still look at it and not give up?”

“I have your mother.”

“But what about when you don’t have her...those times she’s taken away.” Emma turned to him, and he could see tears threatening. She seemed so strong most of the time, it seemed odd to see her so open and vulnerable. But a part of him was happy to see that she was allowing herself to be seen that way by him. It meant she trusted him, that their way to a somewhat-normal father-daughter relationship was a bit closer then it was.

He moved over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her close to him.

“I keep in mind that there is good in the world, and its worth fighting for. That no matter what happens, your mother and I will find each other. You’ll find Henry, Emma. Just believe in him as much as he believes in you.”

Emma let out a laugh. “I’m not sure that’s much. Not since he found out I lied about his father. He told me I was like her.” David didn’t need a name to know who the ‘her’ in this equation was. It was a tricky situation, this thing between Emma, Regina and Henry. Henry might have chosen Emma in most cases, but Regina was still the woman who had spent 10 years caring for his needs. She was still his mother, no matter how hurt the boy had been by his mother’s schemes. The lies about Neal must have brought up bad memories of Regina lying and taking advantage of her son’s trust.

“He’ll understand eventually. He needs time to come to terms with why you lied to him just as much as dealing with the fact he has a third parent.”

“I think Neal did better in a few weeks then Regina did in ten, or I did in two. Neither of us are particularly good mothers.”

“Well, I sent my minute old daughter, barely cleaned up, to another land without anyone there to protect her and trusted a magic tree to keep her safe. I don’t think you have to worry about the ‘worst parent’ award.”

“You had no choice. I did.”

“Did you? You were alone, 18 years old and dealing with a prison sentence and a broken heart. You did the best you could.”

“Doesn’t really help me feel any better.”

“No, it usually doesn’t. But you are here now, and you have to believe that there is a happy ending out there for Henry, for you.” He smiled down at her as she raised her head from his shoulder and gave him a light smile in return.

“I hope you are right.”

“Of course I am.” he teased.


	2. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina thinks

(3/31)

_“Sometimes I get afraid that I’ll turn out like her.”_

_Jones ‘Life UneXpected’_

Regina stared at the mirror, fingers gripping the marble counter top tightly.  Her breathing had just started to slow down after she finally just let it all out and cried.  Her mother was dead, and this time it wasn’t just an act.

Emotions warred within her.  Grief, relief, sadness, anger.  She wasn’t sure what was the most dominant emotion other than fear.  The past year had rung her through the ringer, but nothing as much as seeing her son believe she was going to turn into the women her mother was.

She loved her mother, and when she had been younger she had adored her. It was only as she grew and realized that Cora couldn’t give her the emotional support she needed.  It was only as a adult she realized her mother couldn’t.

And Regina, like it or not, had made the same choice.  Made the choice to remove her heart, remove her emotional base to not be weak.  Except, she realized now as she wiped the tears off her face that it had been quite the opposite.

Cora had gained everything from what she had done, except love. And Regina had lost everything.  She wasn’t sure who was the poorer to be honest.

She just did not want Henry to look at her the way she looked at her mother.  She didn’t want to die and leave a son who hated and loved her in equal measures.

 

 


	3. April 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wonders about his dinning habits.

**“Have you ever wanted something so much- but it scared the hell out of you?”**

_Abby ‘ER’ (4/28)_

He felt like a stalker. Coming to the dinner every night for dinner and spending half of it watching Ruby.  He couldn’t figure out what he felt about her.  Whale, his cursed personality, had been attracted to her, had watched her like he was now, although perhaps with a bit more lech in it.

Frankenstein, his true personality so to speak, was also attracted to her, but more confused about it.  Whale was more...lustful he supposed and lust was easy to understand.  Attraction was simple.  What he felt for her wasn’t, not anymore.  Not since the night she had stopped him from jumping and listened to him, let him know he wasn’t alone.

They weren’t friends, but she spared him a smile when he walked in the door, and always showed up at his table to serve, even if he had sat down in one of Ashley’s tables.

He felt like a teenager with their first crush. HE had never really dealt with this before, not as Victor.  Dr. Whale had no problem making moves on women, probably had a better sex life then Victor had ever hoped to have.  To be honest, the only relationships he had so far as himself with women included a friendship with a woman whose husband hit him because Whale slept with her (He was cursed!), a mutual disdain relationship with Regina Mills, a marriage to a woman who was a distant cousin who might have been in love with his brother and this crazy thing with Ruby.

He had no intentions to ask Mary Margret out again (Why had she gone out with Whale again?  He couldn’t quite remember. Maybe that was best) and Regina was never ever going to be an option.  Elizabeth was long gone, who knew if the world he was from had frozen as well.  For all he knew, Elizabeth had been declared a widow and was now living with her grandchildren from her second marriage.  He hoped she was happy at least.

None of this of course helped him with what to do about Ruby.   So instead he just kept coming to the dinner hoping that one night he’d stop thinking and actually ask her out.  Before he ran out of items on the menu to try (and hopefully before Granny turned that crossbow on him again).

 


End file.
